


"Free" Alchemy Lessons

by CinnaSugarbee



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, But this takes place before that gen, Gen, Other, POV First Person, Spoilers for g23, This is more of a what if scenario on what kind of things they would try to do for "research", Well sorta since some stuff pops up, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaSugarbee/pseuds/CinnaSugarbee
Summary: The milletian discovers an advertisement plastered on Dunbarton's party board, promising free alchemy lessons, weapons, and promises of payment for those willing to show up. All they had to do was head to the address located in Tara so that they could get started.So, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this takes place long before g23, some things from that gen may come up, so there may be some spoilers ahead! I'm working on some more chapters once I post this first part, so I hope that you all enjoy!

Over in Dunbarton, something on the party board quickly catches your eye as you were taking down your kiosk. Normally, it would just have papers for those who were looking for people for production skills or for those who were looking to buy equipment. It seems like instead, you found an advertisement that read '**FREE ALCHEMY LESSONS**' written hastily in big, bold letters. You walked closer to the board to read the rest.

'I'm looking for those interested in learning about the basics of alchemy, as I will be holding lessons in Sen Meg Prairie and in Tara. For those who are unfamiliar with it, it may be a struggle to get started. This is why I will be hosting lessons starting this week. I will be providing the tools needed such as cylinders and crystals to help you get started, and you'll be compensated for finishing the lessons along with the tests. You may keep the items when you're done. If interested, visit the address provided on the bottom. Thank you. - D' 

The writing here wasn't exactly the neatest. But at the very least, it was much more legible then the title. However, being provided gear and gold just for showing up to these lessons and completing them? Sounds almost a bit too good to be true. It reminded you of Tin's lessons, although you never got to keep the items in the end. 

Looking at the address, it lead to one of the many houses in Tara. Might as well head over to check it out for yourself to see if this was genuine.

* * *

After a while of searching, you did manage to find the house at near the end of Tara, where you would supposed to meet your soon to be mentor. The front window was decorated with opaque, colorful glass. You wouldn't be able to peak and see what the place looked on the inside if you tried. As for the other windows, it was hard to tell. There was also the dark wooden door. Other then that, there wasn't too much to bring home about. Other then the faint smell of chemicals. Even from the outside, that does bring up some questions...

You reached over to knock on it, but you hesitate for a moment. What if it's a scam? What if it's some sort of poor attempt at a joke and you came all this way just to be sent over to some stranger's home? 

But wasn't the point of the trip here to see if the whole thing was actually real? Giving up right now and heading back sounds more like a waste of time then just checking in to see right now. So you knock on the door just to see if anyone was inside. 

After a while of no response, you were getting ready to leave, at least until you notice the door slowly creaked open. Not that you could see whoever was at the other side, but you could hear them. 

"Why... why are you here?" 

There was an awkward moment of silence between you two. Perhaps you had the wrong person? 

You held up the paper about the lessons, asking if you had the wrong place, and apologizing for bothering them. 

"Wait... wait, the alchemy lessons? Oh yes, this the right place! I just got to... unlock this door. Give me a moment."

With that, the door was closed shut. At least now you know that this was the right address. But with all the clicking and the jingling of chains, it made you realize that they wouldn't been able to open the door fully in the first place. Why would they need so many locks? At least now the door is finally opening once again.

The first thing that was easy to see was she was certainly, for the lack of a better word, disheveled. She held onto herself, gripping onto her dark green coat tightly. Though her red and white strains of hair, it didn't look like she slept much either. Her gaze seemed to be elsewhere before it met yours. Despite appearances or her mannerisms however, she seems harmless enough. 

"My apologizes for keeping you waiting. Please, come on in." With that, she moves over to the side, and you step right inside.


	2. The soon to be mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The milletian gets a tour around the lab and realizes that just like the alchemist, it also wasn't something that they were expecting.

You begin to think that _maybe_ this wasn't such a good idea after all. But... gold is gold.

As you step on inside, you ask her what her name was. If you were going to be learning alchemy from her, it would help to know. She was about to answer, only to pause for a moment as she almost lost her track of thought. She looks back to you with a smile.

"Driana, call me that."

You could have sworn you've heard that name before... just can't quite put a finger on it right now. Your thoughts were cut off by her tapping on your shoulder.

"And yours?"

You introduce yourself in return. It does strike you as curious when her eyes widened with excitement, only to glace away. Driana was holding herself more tightly. 

"I heard some things about you before. You're quite the interesting individual... that's all I can say." Her tone was strange here. She was strange. This was nothing new at this point.

Where did she even hear about you from? Some of the town folk across Uladh? Maybe somewhere else? Right now, you can only guess.

* * *

The place was larger then you expected, that was for sure. Most of the place was lit up by candle lights, and windows were few and far between. Of course, the chemical smell still lingered, although at this point you've grown used to it. Although now it was apparent was to where it was coming from. The house was being used as a lab.

For a lab, it sure was dusty in most places... and messy too.

Not to mention the rats. _So, so many rats. _As soon as the one ran past your path, you found yourself jolting up. 

You pointed over towards the rats, asking why the woman had rats running across the floor like that.

"Oh! You see, I have been doing some research on them."

Sounds reasonable enough.

"I wouldn't worry about them too much, they're... they're my _friends_ after all. Mostly harmless... heh..."

...

Okay, maybe not so much.

As if the lab itself didn't give off such an odd, cold feeling. 

Best thing you could do was give her a big grin and pray that she doesn't see how uneasy you felt. As a way to change the subject, you ask if you could look around the place before you got started. With her nod, you carefully made your way around while she quietly follows behind. Now you could get a good look around.

There were bottles and piles of paper placed on bookshelves, along with several boxes and barrels that were seen nearby the running ovens and in some corners of the room.

You could see a dining table too, decorated with... fake food. Why? You don't see the point, but maybe that's how she liked it. It was her house after all.

There were also a few desks too. The first one was nearby the entrance as the light of one of the few windows you could see here shined down on it. It looked rather cozy too. It was the perfect place to do some research. It didn't look like it had been used a lot though given that there was dust. The other one was right in front of the steam ovens near the middle of the room. There were piles of papers, a bottle of ink, a pen, and some empty bottles. Looks as if she was in the middle of scribbling something down too. At least unlike the other desk, it was more organized.

One of things that catches your attention was the bookshelf that had medicine bottles with labels on them. The liquid also glowed. You could only assume that the woman uses this area frequently. Again, her choice of decorations were off putting. It was hard to see what the book titles said though, so you decided to ask.

"Just some books on Erinn, I wouldn't mind them." As much as that made you want to ask more about it, Driana just waves it off. Maybe you could ask later when you've gotten to know her better.

You made your way past one of bulletin board. It was used seemly for more unimportant matters though. Some of the notes you could read were mostly grocery related and tasks that need to be done, cleaning being one of them.

That was... sort of ironic, given how the place looks. Not to mention the dust.

Getting cake was also brought up a few times too. There was even some doodles of sliced cake. Other then that, not much else to see here. 

There was even more dry ovens along the sides of the room. You could feel the warmth coming out of them. They must of been used recently. 

Another thing that was interesting was the grand piano near the corner of the room. On top of it was another book, along with an ink and pen. There had to be better places to use those other then here. There was some dust on the keys too. 

"I like to play music sometimes. I tend get caught up with research though."

You give Driana a small nod before moving on. You were curious as to how well she plays the piano. Doesn't look like it will be anytime soon, but one can't help but wonder.

Up next was a large bottle of wine placed on top of an oak barrel. From the label, it must of came from Emain Macha. 

"I... I had forgotten I placed it there. I do like it though," she spoke up with a grin, "I found it t...to be really good."

For now, it looks like the detour around the lab was over. Good thing you did not trip on anything doing so. You will have to look around a little more later. Looking back at Driana, you ask when you can start with the lessons. Carefully, Driana grabs your hand, leading you over towards her desk. Her hands felt cold. "I mean, I don't wish to keep you waiting. After all, I'm sure took you a while to get here," she began, "so we might as well get started. Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the next few chapters may contain blood and such thanks to reckless decisions and poor choices. Also, I just wanted to say thank you for reading this so far! It really does mean a lot!


End file.
